The Idiots of the Black Order
by DarkEve103
Summary: Four idiots Demons. What do you get? A full-on war between exorcists and demons, what else? Join, Hiro, Akihiko, Asuna, and Kazuki in an adventure full of idiots and demons! WARNING: Because a certain someone who helps me *cough* Tina *cough* hates fillers and doesn't want to them, there will be no filler chapters. Sadly.
1. Character Info

**D. Gray-Man Fanfic**

 **OC #1:**

 **Name:** Hiro Fujisaki

 **Age:** 14

 **Height:** 165 cm (5'5")

 **Personality:** Closed-off (give her a month or so and try to break her walls and then she's no longer closed-off. If she trusts you that is), smart, athletic, instinctive, hardworking, tomboy (appearance-wise), emotionless (but if you crack her walls, congrats! She's no longer emotionless), short-tempered, strong, loyal to loved ones, is actually pretty sensitive when it comes to sad stuff.

 **Appearance:** Shoulder-length white hair (half is always tied into a short ponytail like Mikaze Ai's hairstyle), her left eye is red with a cross in the middle, right eye is gold, often mistaken for a boy when wearing boy clothes, pale skin, *cough* flat-chest *cough*. A gold heart pendant is always on her neck.

 **Birthday:** October 13

 **Zodiac:** Libra

 **Blood Type:** B+

 **Likes:** sweets, candy, people who are true to themselves (God this got too deep too soon)

 **Dislikes:** Bullies, people who act cool but fail miserably, too much sunlight, Water!

 **Hobbies:** Writing, drawing, playing violin (she will take any chance she gets to play the violin)

 **Talent:** Cooking, singing

 **Species:** Human.

 **Birthplace:** Tokyo, Japan

 **Gender:** Female

 **Fav color:** White

 **Fav Food:** Anything and everything delicious

 **Fav Type of Boy:** Unknown

 **Innocence:** Parasite type: left eye is red and has a cross in the middle, can see Akuma, and turns Akuma into stone and paralyzes Noahs (if she can stare at them for long enough. And it's always in full power mode. That' how she turns all the Akuma into stone so quickly later on in the story). It's called Stone Seer. Equip type: the whip has flames of "salvation" which burns Akuma and melt them. (flames make a shape like a dragon and before you ask, she's not a sadist. And she doesn't use it often. Only when her eye is worn out or she's wearing an eyepatch and she got ambushed) Oh and it takes the shape of her heart pendant when not in use. It's called Soul Reaper Whip cuz why not?

 **OC #2**

 **Name:** Akihiko Mayuzumi

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 170 cm (5'7")

 **Personality:** Outgoing, can't take a hint, talkative, cheerful, curious as hell (like seriously his curiosity will get him killed), affectionate, can (unfortunately) adapt to any situation (no matter how awkward), friendly, quick-witted, smart (academically), athletic, Master of breaking walls (Tina: Why is this here? Ka- I mean Eve just put it there but there isn't a single time in the story where he broke a wall! Eve: Note the heavy sarcasm when I wrote that Tina: *Sighs*), strong, lazy, will literally do anything for the person he loves (God I got cheesy again. Forgive me God.), serious (though it's only when very bad things happen. Like REALLY bad things. Ex: Almost rape), charismatic.

 **Appearance:** messy blonde hair, teal green eyes, always either smiling or smirking, do I need to mention he's hot?

 **Birthday:** June 13th

 **Zodiac:** Gemini

 **Blood Type:** B+

 **Likes:** Food, friends, fun things

 **Dislikes:** Bad people in general, fakers,

 **Hobbies** : Writing, reading (yes this guy reads), drawing

 **Talents:** Musical instruments (do you want me to go in detail? It's just music instruments because I'm lazy), drawing

 **Species:** Human

 **Birthplace:** Tokyo, Japan

 **Gender:** Male

 **Fav Color:** Teal Green like his eyes

 **Fav Food:** Everything that's delicious and edible

 **Fav Type of Girl:** Hard to get types

 **Innocence:** Equip Type: he always wears black gloves with a cross on them. Those gloves give him super strength, though only in his hands. It's basically Dark Boots but gloves. I call them, Dark Gloves. Oh and when they activate they look like the Dark Boots but glove version.

 **Oc #3:**  
 **Name:** Asuka Fujisaki

 **Age:** 15

 **Height:** 167 cm (5'6")

 **Personality:** Smart, athletic (can run like 100 mph if she tried) tomboy (on the inside, as well as the outside), extremely dense, kinda closed off to new people, short-tempered (don't piss her off), caring for people that manage to break down her walls, murderous (when fighting.), is a good actor, Insanely strong

 **Appearance:** long wavy white hair (about mid-torso length), right eye is red with a cross in the middle, left eye is gold, *cough* not flat-chested *cough*, cute, pale skin, the top half of her hair is in a ponytail and the rest is loose.

 **Birthday:** September 12

 **Zodiac:** Virgo

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Likes:** food (naturally), people who are close to her

 **Dislikes:** Bugs, creepy crawlies, too much sunlight, Water

 **Hobbies:** drawing, being lazy, baking

 **Talents:** drawing, the piano (although she never plays it), falling asleep quickly,

 **Species:** Human

 **Birthplace:** Tokyo, Japan

 **Gender:** female

 **Fav Food:** Everything edible and delicious

 **Fav Color:** Sky blue and blood red

 **Fav Type of Guy:** Not too flirty, not too shy, all around nice guy, a kawaii beast,

 **Innocence:** Parasitic type: Right eye is red with a cross in the middle, can see Akuma and talk to them mentally and basically destroy their minds because she talks (A LOT) (But throughout the book, she will almost never use this because she likes killing Akuma with her weapons more. I just realized that when I read through this thing for like the 10th time. ~Tina) . It's called Mind Seer. Parasitic type: It can turn both arms either into katanas, a minigun, or a chainsword. It's called Soul Reaper. It takes form on her hands as a cross shaped pearl (Like Allen's but her arms aren't deformed instead they have them little ball things that Timothy? has in season 2)

 **Oc #4:**

 **Name:** Kazuki Ananmi

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 173 cm (5'8")

 **Personality:** all around nice dude, smart, athletic, kind, easy going, can be … nerdy or geeky, open, patient, caring, nice, annoying at times because he literally could talk less(annoying 24/7 in Hiro's opinion), a bit flirty but not a mega playboy.

 **Appearance:** Brown hair, red eyes (cuz contacts), *cough* hot *cough*, has four yellow pins on the right side of his head (pairs of crosses basically).

 **Birthday:** November 19th

 **Zodiac:** Scorpio

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Likes:** Reading, Sleeping, people that are close to him *cough* Asuna, Hiro, and Akihiko *COUGH*

 **Dislikes:** Demons (figuratively and physically)

 **Hobbies:** Reading, sleeping

 **Talents:** Writing, academics

 **Species:** Human

 **Birthplace:** Tokyo, Japan

 **Gender:** Male

 **Fav Color:** Red

 **Fav Food:** Cake

 **Fav Type of Girl:** Cute, dense types

 **Innocence:** Equip Type. It's a book that sucks in any type of Akuma into its pages until someone with enough power can finish it off. I (Eve) call it… Book of Demons. Fun fact: when it's in the eyes of a humans without Innocence it looks like a regular book about demons but in the eyes of an exorcist, it has pictures of the different Akuma trapped in it. Also people who destroy the book only destroy the Akuma inside it, meaning for example, if Hiro were to set on fire using her whip, the fire would automatically go out when all Akumas are dead. If Asuna shot it then the book would regenerate itself, and all the Akuma inside would die.


	2. Prologue

Eve: ... Tina and I don't own D. Gray-man. We only own the OC's and anything not in the anime/manga. Enjoy. Hopefully. I was delirious when I wrote this and right now I don't know how to fix it so yeah.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~On a Train to London~**

 **~Afternoon~**

Four suspicious looking people got out of the train at London. One had shoulder-length white hair, half tied up in a ponytail and an eyepatch on their left eye. Their other gold eye scanned London excitedly though their face showed no emotion. The person in question looked like a male, with their pants and white dress shirt. The second had messy blonde hair and teal green eyes. He had a bright smile and wore peculiar looking fingerless black gloves with a cross on them. He also looked to be male. The third had mid-torso length white hair and an eyepatch on their right eye. Though this person was wearing male clothes, you could clearly tell they were a girl from their… upper chest. The last had tousled brown hair and red eyes. He was a male and was holding a book in his hand called, Book of Demons.

"Ahh! We're here!" the blonde said.

"We would've been here quicker if _someone_ wasn't so bad at learning English from Master." said the person with shoulder-length white hair, glaring at the blonde. And surprisingly their voice was a bit high, though still sounded like a boy's.

"It's a whole new language! Besides I'm speaking it well enough right now, aren't I?" the blonde said.

"Stop fighting and let's go!" the white-haired girl snapped.

"Asuna's right. Plus if you don't stop fighting we'll never get to Headquarters." the brunette said.

"Fine." the other two said.

The four then walked away from the station, following a map to a tall building on a cliff.

"How do they expect us to get up?" the white-haired (presumably) boy asked angrily, though his face still was emotionless.

"Climb?" the blonde said, smiling nervously at the white-haired boy.

"Isn't there an elevator?" the white-haired girl asked.

"There should be." the brunette said.

The brunette looked around and found a cave with water in it. He saw something that looked like they could go up in.

"Over here!" he yelled, waving down his other companions.

The other three came over and peeked into the cave.

"Water." the white-haired boy said his face emotionless, but his eyes reflected fear.

"Agreed. Water." the white-haired girl said, a bit scared.

"Come on. Don't let your fear of water keep you from eating." the blonde said to the white-haired duo.

They immediately perked up and started walking along the thin walkway to the elevator. The two other boys sighed and followed them. They reached the elevator without any incidents and went up it. When they reached the top, they were near the big huge tower. That's when the group felt a huge tremor in the ground.

"What the hell?" the white-haired boy said, after the tremor stopped.

"Did something happen?" the brunette said, seriously.

"I hope not. We just got here." the white-haired girl said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Master did say people here are a crazy bunch." the blonde said, nonchalantly.

They continued walking and started hearing voices. And a weird laugh. Then there were more tremors heading their way.

"Robot?" the white-haired duo asked at the same time.

"Highly likely." the brunette said.

"Probably the supervisor's otherwise it would've been long dead." the blonde said.

They heard screaming coming from ahead and stopped.

"Sprinkle, sprinkle!" said a weird voice.

A shiver ran down each of their spines.

"What the hell?" The white-haired girl muttered.

"Salt attack!" said a clearly scared voice. "It's so salty! So salty!"

"And now the oil!" said the weird voice.

A robot came into view, running after a boy with white hair and a man with black hair and a white bit of hair sticking up. The robot was holding a giant salt shaker and a giant oil bottle. The robot spilled the oil onto the floor, causing the guys to slip. The oil stopped just in front of us and there robot slid in front of us, facing the guys. The robot then produced a pan from it's stomach and put the guys in, flipping them.

"Should we help them?" the white-haired girl said, amused at the scene.

"They'll figure out something." the brunette said.

"They are exorcists after all." the blonde said, outright laughing at the scene.

"I'm just going to watch and see what they do." the white-haired boy said.

"Now how should I cook you? Any preferences?" said a man that was standing in front the robot.

Then he was kicked on the head by someone. The group all said, "oooh!" and clapped quietly. He knelt down and revealed a girl with green hair in twintails. She was the one that kicked him.

"Mwah~! Enough of your craziness." the green-haired girl said.

Then her boots undid themselves a bit and was made shorter with glowing blue stripes in a weird pattern traveling from her boots to her legs.

"Innocence." the white-haired duo said.

"It kind of reminds me of Akihiko's." the brunette said, curiously.

"Except mine are gloves." the blonde said.

"Waltz of Piercing Wind!" the green-haired girl said, activating her Innocence while jumping in the air.

It created lots of strong winds and was kicked in the direction of the robot. The robot was sent flying into the sky and exploded. The two guys that were almost cooked by the robot were sitting on the ground next to the fallen pan.

"I'm so sorry my brother troubled you, Krory." the green-haired girl said apologetically. "He's really not a bad person."

"The Dark Order is a fearful place indeed." the man that looked like a vampire said.

"I don't know. I haven't even set foot in the place yet but I like it already." the blonde said, snickering.

The white-haired boy punched him on the head.

"Ow! Hiro!" the blonde pouted at the white-haired boy.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." the white-haired boy said.

"Oi Kazuki! Did you hear that? I got her to say a sentence with more than five words in less than an hour! Give me my well deserved 5 pounds." the blonde said, all cheerful and smiling now.

The brunette handed the blonde his money grudgingly. The white-haired girl just looked confused.

"Uhmm… Excuse me?" We all turned our attention to the green-haired girl. "My name's Lenalee Lee. May I ask who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Kazuki Ananmi." the brunette said.

"I'm Akihiko Mayuzumi. This silent duo are Hiro-" he gestured toward the white-haired boy. "- and Asuna-" he gestured at the white-haired girl. "-Fujisaki." the blonde said.

"We're here to become exorcists." the brunette said.

The silent duo were just staring at the green-haired girl because the green-haired girl was staring at them.

"Exorcists?" the white-haired man with the weird marking on his face asked.

The silent duo turned to him and stared at his white hair. He did the same.

"Well then, let's go and see whether or not you're fit to be exorcists." the green-haired girl said, picking up the weird guy and dragging him to the big tower. The white-haired man followed her along with the vampire-looking guy. The blonde and the brunette them, dragging along the silent duo who muttered protests about how there's too many people. Everyone reached the doors to the huge tower, after lots of walking and dragging. In between the door there was a huge bump with a face on it. When the blonde, brunette, and silent duo came into view, the face popped out to examine them.

"Inspecting new arrival."

Then his eyes shined out a bright light on all four of them, the silent duo covering their eyes.

"Wow! It's even better than the entrance at Asian Headquarters." the blonde said.

"How?! I'd rather fight the guardian." the white-haired boy said.

"Me too." the white-haired girl said.

"It's because you guys hate bright lights, isn't it?" the brunette asked, shaking his head.

"Scan complete. No signs of Akuma." the wall said, opening the door.

The brunette let out a sigh of relief, not wanting the silent duo to fight anything on an empty stomach. Right when he thought that, two stomachs growled loudly.

"Can we get food for these two?" the blonde said, snickering.

Both of them punched him on the head.

"Parasitic types right?" the green-haired girl asked.

The silent duo just looked at her. When the doors opened fully, the silent duo walked inside, leaving everyone else behind.

"Ah, they smelled the food before we could stop them." the brunette said.

"Speaking of which," the blonde turned to the other white-haired boy. "You have a parasitic type right? Master told us all about you, Allen."

"Master?" the white-haired boy said questionably.

The blonde walked inside the tower, the brunette in tow, ignoring the white-haired boy's question.

"Allen, do you know them?" the vampire-looking man asked.

"No but I might know their master. Though they probably weren't apprentices for very long." the other white-haired man said.

* * *

Eve: Yeah... Not my best but yeah. That's pretty much it. I feel very conflicted right now, so yeah. R&R and give me constructive critism so I can improve my writing skills because as you can tell... Not that great yet. *does a bit of thinking and brightens up* I HAVE AN IDEA FOR THIS FANFIC! Let's hope it turns out well! =3 And it's gonna be a surprise! Hehehehehehehe. Later! Might upload some other stuff if I can actually find a charger for my phone so look forward to that!


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **~Inside the Black Order~**

 **~Hiro's POV~**

I was currently following a scent of food. I was followed by my sister, Asuna, as we made our way to the smell of food. We eventually made it to what looked like a cafeteria and saw a window where you could order food from. We made our way there and looked inside. Suddenly a guy's face popped up in the window.

"What will you have~!" the guy said in a weird voice. "Oh? Two new members~? Ah, and you're both cute!"

I backed away a bit. So did Asuna.

"My so shy~!" he said. "What'll be? I'll make anything you like."

"3 meat lovers pizzas, 10 hamburgers, 5 bowls of spaghetti, 20 dumplings, 2 bowls of sweet and sour soup. And for dessert, 2 cartons of mint choco chip ice cream, 2 strawberry shortcakes, and 10 cookies." I said. "Plus 3 vanilla cakes."

"Fried rice, 2 large pizzas, 5 bowls of curry, 3 large hotdogs, 2 large meat lovers pizzas, 5 bowls of rice curry, 15 dumplings, 5 hamburgers, 10 omelets, 3 hotdogs, 5 large orders of fries, 15 eggrolls, and take 5 of the biggest dishes you have, and fill them full of sushi. And there better be sashimis in there. And For dessert i'll have 4 scoops of vanilla, 4 scoops of mint chocolate chip, 4 scoops of chocolate, 5 crepes, 15 cookies, a dozen red velvet and oreo flavored cupcakes, a large sundae, 1 cheesecake, and macaroons. Um… about 15 macarons." Asuna said.

"My, my that's a lot of food. Reminds me of when Allen first came here~." the guy said.

We just nodded and waited for our food. Akihiko and Kazuki managed to find us, and experienced something similar as us, except they were more talkative.

"I'm guessing you got a lot of food?" Akihiko asked, standing next to me.

"What do you think?" I said.

"I got more food than her though." Asuna said.

"It's probably because Hiro hogged all the food during the trip here." Kazuki said.

"Tch." I said, angrily.

"Aww, don't get mad." Akihiko said, patting my head.

I slapped his hand away. That's when the white-haired boy, the vampire-looking guy, and the green-haired girl- Lenalee- if I remember correctly- walked in. The cook then put my food in front of me and put Asuna's food in front of her.

"Thank you." I mumbled, as I grabbed my food. I saw an empty table and walked over to it and set down my food. Asuna was right behind me.

"Ah~! The food smells so good!" she said, her one eye that wasn't covered with an eyepatch basically a star.

"Itadakimasu." I said and then grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Itadakimasu!" Asuna said, before grabbing the giant plate of fried rice.

I took my time and actually used utensils even with my stomach protesting that I was eating too slow. Akihiko and Kazuki came over and started eating as well.

* * *

 **~After They Finished Eating~**

"I wish I could eat as much as you two. Then I could try everything here." Akihiko said.

"But it costs us so much just to keep these two fed. I wouldn't be able to handle another one. You eat enough as it is." Kazuki said.

"He's right. For an equip type you sure eat a lot." Asuna said.

"It's a miracle you aren't fat." I said bluntly.

"Hiro~!" he said, an expression of mock hurt on his face.

Then, Lenalee came over to our table and said, "The supervisor wants to meet you."

We stood up and followed Lenalee to the supervisor's office. When we entered it, I saw an unbelievable mess.

"It's messier than Akihiko's hair." I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Akihiko said.

I crouched down and grabbed a piece of paper from the floor. Or rather an envelope. On the back it said, "Marshall Cross."

"I think I found the letter Master sent to Headquarters." I said, opening the letter.

"I'm sending four Japanese recruits over to Headquarters. Cross." Asuna said, reading it over my shoulder.

"Definitely us." Kazuki said.

"No kidding. But why is it so far away from the desk?" Akihiko asked.

"Let me see." Lenalee said, crouching down. Her eyes widened at the words. "Brother! They found the letter!" Lenalee said, to the man sitting at the desk who was the man that she kicked outside.

"He's the supervisor?" we said at the same time, our spirits going down.

"Well then. That does it. It's time to examine their Innocence now." he said, excitedly.

We all felt a shiver go down our spine. _This can not be good,_ I thought.

~Transition to the Room Where the Supervisor Tortured Allen~

"Let's go with… Hiro first!" the supervisor said.

 _Why couldn't it be Akihiko?_ I thought, following the supervisor into the room. There was a chair there and it looked like a dentist chair. The supervisor pushed me into it and said, "Just sit tight and show me your parasitic Innocence."

I sighed and took off my eyepatch, revealing my red eye with a cross in the middle. The supervisor then grabbed what looked like a huge drill and he was in a doctor outfit. I instinctively took off my heart pendant and said, "Innocence Activate!" My heart pendant turned into a whip with blue flames in the shape of a dragon. The supervisor kept advancing so I stood up and lashed my whip right next to him, and it crashed into the wall. I then lashed my whip again and this time it rolled around the supervisor. Four heads popped into the room through the hole I made in the wall.

"What happened?" Lenalee asked.

"This prick was about to touch my eye with a drill." I said, a tick mark on my head.

"He was just doing the normal check-up procedure." Lenalee said.

"HOW IS THAT NORMAL?!" we all yelled.

"I just want to ask, if he was just checking your eye, which is probably your parasitic Innocence, where did the flaming whip come from and why is it not burning my brother?" Lenalee asked.

"Hiro and I have two Innocences." Asuna said.

"Hiro~! Let the supervisor go and I'll give you a pat on the head~!" Akihiko said, smirking.

"I-Idiot! Who would want that!?" I said, pink tinting my face just the slightest. Nonetheless I let the supervisor go from my whip and turned it back into my heart pendant.

"Good girl!" Akihiko said, patting my head.

I heard Lenalee ask if something was going on between us and heard Asuna deny it. I slapped his hand away.

"Oh and I've been meaning to ask you Hiro. Why does everyone refer to you as a girl?" Lenalee asked.

"Because she is one?" Akihiko said.

"Eh?! Really?! I'm sorry I thought you were a boy." Lenalee said, bowing.

"Interesting! Two Innocences." the supervisor mumbled. "And they're both girls! I don't have to worry about 3 guys going after Lenalee anymore. But those other two are a problem."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I said, finally calming down.

"Well then! Since it looks like I won't be able to do the check-up procedures let's go to the Generals." the supervisor said.

Everyone besides Lenalee let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 **~Transition to the Elevator~**

"Your equip type Innocence seems to be fine." the supervisor said to me. "It didn't look damaged or unstable when you attacked me. But I wanted to know what your eye did and what everyone else's Innocence was."

We continued heading down without Lenalee, who left to do something. We were then engulfed in darkness, the elevator the only thing producing light. Except for the one creature that grabbed me. I froze up and looked around and saw a woman? With multiple arms and a huge body.

"Oi! What is this?!" I asked, the supervisor, wanting to get out my whip but not being able to since the lady was holding down my arms.

"Hevlaska, how's she feel. We got 3 more down here as well." the supervisor said, suddenly not a joker. _Talk about bipolar,_ I thought.

"Hiro?! You okay?" Asuna asked.

"Fine. Just peachy." I said, sarcastically.

Akihiko and Kazuki were failing to hold in their laughter and Asuna & I sent a glare their way.

The lady then put my forehead to her forehead and I froze up again.

"5%. 38%. 45%. 62%. 77%, 89%. 99%. 100%." she said, pulling my face from hers when she stopped. "It seems like the most you are able to synchronize with your weapons is… 100%"

I looked down and saw the supervisor with a very shocked look on his face. The lady- Hevlaska, I presume- put me down and then grabbed Asuna. I dusted myself out and straightened imaginary wrinkles.

"100% synchronisation." the supervisor muttered disbelievingly.

"Is that really rare or something?" Akihiko asked.

"Most are under 90% and above 70%." he said.

"Tch." I said, not wanting the attention it might cause.

"3%. 17%. 40%. 59%. 66%. 92%. 100%." Hevlaska said, putting Asuna down. "You're synchronisation rate is also 100%."

"Unbelievable." the supervisor said, awed.

Next was Akihiko. _Tch. Lucky bastard. He actually knows what's going to happen,_ I thought.

"11%. 23%. 41%. 67%. 72%. 88%. 91%. 99%. 100%. Synchronization rate 100%." Hevlaska put Akihiko down and picked up Kazuki last.

The supervisor stayed silent-probably wanting to know what Kazuki's synchronisation rate was before speaking.

"8%. 16%. 37%. 46%. 59%. 71%. 84%. 100%." Hevlaska put down Kazuki.

"Really. Marshall Cross has high standards." the supervisor said, smiling a bit. Then he turned crazy again. "Though I would really like to check your Innocence. Especially yours Akihiko. It reminds me of Lenalee's~!"

"You can check mine since it's not parasitic type, I guess." Akihiko said, smiling.

"Mine too! I'm interested to see how you check equip types." Kazuki said, excitedly.

"You're not touching any of mine. Their both parasitic so no." Asuna said, turning her left arm into a katana and then glared at him.

"Tch. I'd rather not have you touch my equip type at all." I said, crossing my arms in annoyance.

"Mwah~! Just let him. It's not like he can break it." Akihiko said.

"No."

"Let's just go upstairs already. I'm beat." Asuna said, stretching and then yawning.

"I agree." I said, yawning.

"Hai, hai. Up we go!" the supervisor said, pressing the button that made us go up.

* * *

Eve: May or may not have made them a bit too powerful. I just don't know how to change that! Cuz if they started at a lower number I would have to work out their upgrades and... yeah no. I'm not sure if anyone reads this but I'll keep posting! Please R&R and stuff like that. Bai!


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **_I do not own D. Gray-man. Neither does Tina. We only own our OC's anything not in the anime/manga._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **~In Hiro's Dream~**

 **~Narrator POV~**

A 5 year old Hiro was in a pitch black room with her sister -who was holding her hand- and her parents who were walking away.

"Papa? Mama?" Hiro said.

Her parents were disappearing in the darkness and she called after them.

"Mama! Papa! Don't leave us!" Hiro said, crying.

They disappeared and Hiro and Asuna grew up-Hiro now 14 and Asuna 15-, now with Akihiko and Kazuki by their sides. They were facing Akumas. Lots of them. They tried to hold them off but one by one all of Hiro's companions fell. She was the only one left in the massacre. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't want to live if I'm the only one that survives." she said.

"Poor little hero. Look where fighting my brothers got you. Now how about I end your miserable life." said an Akuma, that sneaked up on her.

Right when she was about to get killed, Hiro woke up.

* * *

 **~Hiro POV~**

I woke up from my nightmare, sweating, in an unfamiliar place. I looked around and saw only one door, one window, one desk, one chair, one bed, one closet, and one painting. _It's just my room at the Dark Order,_ I thought. My breathing was heavy and when I put a hand up to my face I felt tears.

"Why won't it stop?" I whispered.

I wiped my tears away and regulated my breathing. I sighed and looked out the window. It looked like the sun just rose. I got out of bed and went to my closet you to get my clothes **(Have you noticed that Allen never brought a suitcase but he magically has clothes? Does he wear the same thing everyday or what? ~Eve)**. I grabbed a white dress shirt, a black tie, black pants, and black knee-high boots-no heels. I changed out of my pajamas and into that outfit. I then tried to search for a hair tie and found it laying in a drawer of the desk. I saw my eyepatch, but I decided to go without it. I put half my hair in a ponytail like I always did, and grabbed a toothbrush and headed to the restrooms- after making sure my necklace was on my neck just in case.

* * *

 **~After the Restroom~**

I was irritated already and it's so early in the morning. It was a complete disaster too because I was mistaken for a guy going into the girls' restroom.

* * *

 **~Flashback~**

"Where are the f*cking restrooms…" I muttered to myself. After a little bit I found it and was about to go in the girls' restroom when I heard, "What do you think you're doing, pervert?"

I turned to the owner of the voice and saw a man with an exorcist outfit and long dark blue hair in a ponytail. "Going to the restroom."

"That's the girls' restroom, and you're a guy."

"~sigh~ again… I'm actually a girl, now leave me alone."

"You think I'm gonna buy that crap?" he said, getting out his katana.

"Yes you should buy it, because I'm telling the truth."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know, make yourself look like a girl without any makeup? Or dresses or anything remotely girly."

"Alright." I thought for a bit then I let my hair loose. "Well?"

"You have a girly look for a guy."

"MAYBE BECAUSE I _AM_ A GIRL."

"I still don't buy it."

"UGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH. YOU STUBBORN BASTARD."

After I said that I heard a familiar voice say, "Hiro? Why are you screaming first thing in the morning? Scratch that. Someone made you yell?"

"Akihiko. OH Akihiko, tell Mr. Stubborn here that I'm actually a girl, not a guy."

"Mr. Stubborn?" he turned to see the man with the dark blue hair in a ponytail. "Oh. That's Yu Kanda, Hiro." then he pointed to the man, Yu Kanda.

"I don't give a sh*t, just hurry up with the explanation."

"Yes ma'am." he turned to Kanda and started talking, "So you see, when Hiro was a child she did dress like a girl but… things happened and she decided it was more comfortable to wear boy clothes. Plus we were on the run from Akuma most of the time so she couldn't really wear a dress. If you still don't believe me just ask her sister."

"So you're a girl."

"YES. I TRIED TO TELL YOUR STUBBORN ASS."

His eyebrow started to twitch, "Sorry, Your Highness **(That was the best term I could come up with after 5 days without any sleep. :3 ~Tina)** , forgive me." then he squeezed his katana.

"Whatever, leave me alone."

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

I was heading to the dining hall and was almost there when I saw Asuna. She was wearing what she was wearing the day before and looked REALLY tired.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worriedly.

"Fine… I just couldn't sleep because of-" she was interrupted by a loud scream by a voice of a guy coming from the direction of the dining hall.

We ran to the dining hall and saw the vampire dude we saw yesterday. He was lying on the ground.

"Wh-What happened?" the white-haired boy-Allen, Master's first pupil- said.

"Poor Kro doesn't know how to eat soba." the cook said. "He thought that the onions were salad, the sauce was soup, and the noodles were pasta. He ate them all separately and then ate all the wasabi in a single bite!"

"Idiot." Asuna and I muttered in unison.

"T-that was the worst meal I've ever had…"the man said, clutching his throat.

"You could've told him, Kanda." Allen said, turning to Mr. Stubborn who just finished his soba.

"I don't have the time to babysit a new guy." He started walking out of the dining hall when a guy with an eyepatch, messy red hair and a green bandana asked him, "Done eating? Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Denmark, on a mission."

"Ooh, you're a busy guy, Yu."

He gave the guy with the eyepatch a glare, "I've told you before not to call me that."

"Now, now. Oh yea, Allen, Komui said he needed you." He looked at us. "You two too."

"Wait, let me eat first." Asuna and I said at the same time again.

* * *

 **~After Eating~**

"A delivery?" I asked.

"Not a mission?" Asuna said.

"Yup." Komui said, cheerfully. "Sorry to send you off after you just got here, but I'd like you three to take this to Marshall Yeegar in Holland." he gave Allen a black suitcase. "He's the oldest of the 5 Marshalls, so he's been in the frontlines for longer than any of us."

"Um… Can I ask you something, Komui?" Allen said. "He's not weird like my Master right?"

"Or rude." I said.

"Or a womanizer." Asuna said.

"Hmmm, I don't know…" Komui said, cupping his chin. "Well, he is very mindful of rules and regulations so be sure to observe them well."

The first image that popped into my head when he said that was an old man with the fires of hell behind him and an angry face.

"Oh boy." I said. Then looked over to Asuna, she looked emotionless except for the look in her eyes that said ~ _Oh god, no.~  
_


End file.
